Nikka Edvardine Katajainen
Nikka Edvardine Katajainen is a witch of the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Suomus. Background Born in Helsinki, the capital city of Suomus, she entered a training school at the same time as her witch abilities emerged and and was trained as a Non-commissioned Officer. At this time, her careless attitude has already appeared, and the training unit has been completely destroyed many times. After graduation, she was appointed Flight Sergeant and assigned to the 3rd Company of the 24th Squadron, an elite unit of the Suomus Air Force. As Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen is also a member of this squadron, the two are fellow squadron members. Although she shot down a Neuroi on her first sortie, she was hit and the engine got damaged, and crashed while returning to the base. One of the causes is her strong fighting spirit and her her fighting style being continuous attacks with no regard for shields. Going by the numbers, she is an excellent ace, but due to the number of times she has lost Striker Units, no matter whether it was due to being shot at, crashing in flight, encountering engine trouble, or other unforeseeable accidents, she is also called "Unlucky Katajainen" by those around her. However, she has never gotten any teammates involved in her accidents, and has never suffered any lethal wounds despite all of this. She is also called "Crasher O'Hare the Second", as both of them are infamous for Striker Units accidents. With the number of irreplaceable strikers she destroyed, and her not showing any signs of remorse, she was pulled from front-line duty for a time, and put to work cleaning the hangar, serving coffee and other minor tasks. Since Suomus relies on imports for procurement of Striker Units and have limited supplies, it was difficult to handle witches that would destroy the equipment. In 1943, she was invited to the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing and became known as the "Break Witches" along with Waltrud Krupinski and Kanno Naoe due to often damaging their striker untis. When she was stationed at the Joroinen Observatory in winter 1994, she reunited with Eila Juutilainen for a short time and made the acquaintance of Sanya V. Litvyak. Personality Nikka is something of a tomboy, bearing a boyish appearance and often unladylike manner, she looks like Hanna Wind sister. She was once something of a delinquent, which has since eased somewhat with the influence of her close friends such as Hanna Wind and Eila. She possesses a very exacting personality which usually splits any situation into right or wrong. While not stupid, she is relatively guileless and often distracted, making her a popular subject for Eila's pranks. She has a strong desire to do her best to protect her home town, and works hard, but her character is too straightforward and this often makes her attitude worse. She is bright and social, but in some situations she cannot read the atmosphere of the place. Under the 502nd, she has found a similar foil/best friend in Aleksandra I. Pokryshkin, whose fussiness and nagging (a talented mechanic, its often Aleksandra working on Nikka's broken units) tends to keep Nikka's carelessness in check. Abilities She possesses a special magical aptitude for hyper-regeneration, and by synergizing with her familiar's healing magic, she can heal most of her injuries nearly immediately. She cannot heal other persons. Since the magic power is circulating in her body constantly when using her magic to fly, she survives from crash that would normally have killed her and surprises the surroundings. This ability may be responsible for her carelessness in flight and combat. Equipment Her Bf109 G-6 (MT-476) eventually became totally unusable due to extreme wear of the magic engine. Her Bf109 K-4 is a unit that Lieutenant Krupinski snatched from Karlsland supplies and was declared as a loss, therefore it doesn't have a unit number. Trivia *She is referred to as "Nipa" by her friends. *Nikka is based on the Finnish flying ace Nils Katajainen. Like Nikka, Nils had a reputation for frequently crashing his craft, often surviving with only minor injuries. Her nickname, "Nipa", was also Nils' nickname during the war. Appearances Light Novels * Strike Witches: Suomus Misfits Squadron Manga * Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora, Chapter 4 * ストライクウィッチーズ オーロラの魔女 Anime * Operation Victory Arrow Episode 3 * Brave Witches Movie * Strike Witches Movie Other * 502nd Twitter Story Gallery nikka_edvardine_katajainen.jpg Nipa beind nice and considerate.jpg Nipa is love.jpg Nipa Eila Sanya Coffee.jpg|pp Nipa Dakimakura 2.jpg Nikka Crash Dakimakura.jpg Nipa Crash Translated.jpg 502 new years bunnies.jpg Nikka Scan.jpg Nikka Familiar.jpg Nikka Close Up.jpg Nipa_Christmas_Crash.jpg Nikka Frilly Dress.jpg nipani.jpg|Nipa(1945) 2bw.jpg 502al.jpg Nikka Scan 2.jpg NipaNewScan 2.jpg PolarbearWitches.png 502nd_Anime TV Poster.jpg 502nd JFW.jpg 502nd - 01.jpg|502nd JFW - 01 Katajainen.jpg photo Category:Strike Witch Category:502nd Joint Fighter Wing Category:Flight Sergeants Category:Suomus Misfit Squad Category:Suomus